No One Is Perfect
by Angel001
Summary: Shayera is having a bad day. Can someone save her or not?


**INVISIBLE CIRCUS**

_Summery: Tim goes missing and there is only his lost friend who can save him._

After Shayera left the Wayne mansion ever since than Tim aka Robin is always keeping in touch with her; but she never got close to the Wayne mansion or the Justice Leaguers.

As usual nights Robin patrolled his streets with Hawkgirl watching him in the dark night; then latter he would join her on top of the buildings.

"So how is your night?" she asked looking over to him.

"As usual, boring" he said sitting next to her.

They stared into the Gotham city quietly.

Finally Shayera spoke "It's getting late." She said getting up along with Robin.

8888888888888888888888

Batman and Diana were in the kitchen when Tim entered.

Batman looked up from his cup of water "How was your night?"

Scratching his head and reaching for the fridge door "It's usual, boring, nothing interesting happening." He pokes his head into the fridge.

"Are you ok?" Diana asked looking at him as he pulled his head out from the fridge.

He frowned looking back at her "What makes you think I'm not?"

Sighing he walks out without waiting for her reply.

"There is something definitely wrong" Diana said looking at where Tim had disappeared.

"Whatever it is I'm sure he will come around" Batman said as he walked out.

8888888888888888888888

Tim was standing behind the door listening to their conversation; he then heard Batman making his way towards the door. He hurried up the stairs avoiding him.

He lay in his bed unable to sleep thinking about what Shayera had said.

"_Shayera I can't seem to get rid of a dream, I keep having for over the past few months"_

"_What are you dreaming about?"_

"_It may sound childish."_

"_Try me."_

"_I keep having dreams of a clown and a wizard calling out to me to go somewhere."_

_Shayera is in deep thoughts._

"_Shayera"_

_She looks towards him "You said that you have been having this dream for?"_

"_A few months, why?" he asked getting interested in the conversation he was having with Shayera._

"_I want you to fight this dream."_

_His jaw dropped "What?"_

"_I want you to know that this may not be a normal dream and you have to fight it." She said looking over the buildings._

"_Why" he asked looking confused. "I can't control my dream."_

"_Like you said your dream no one else's" she said looking at him again._

_He was expressionless staring at her "Trust me"_

"_I trust you, the problem is that I've never been in control over this dream" he replied looking over the view._

_She stood up looking down at him "This dream is no ordinary dream, I can't help you and no one can only you can."_

_He nodded and she got ready to take off._

"_Promise me one thing" he added._

"_Sure" she said looking back down at him again._

"_Promise me not to tell any one what I've told you?"_

"_Batman would have my head for this."_

"_Please promise me" he begged giving her his best puppy eye looks._

_She smiled down at him "I promise."_

_He held out his last finger to her._

_Sighing with a wide smile and bent down hooking her last finger to his._

_She ruffles his hair and then took off into the night._

**CHAPTER 2**

Robin was sitting on the bench park when two figures appeared. He looks slowly up at the figures and gave a yelp trying to get away.

One figure held out a hand then as if magnet he was swept backwards into his hand.

"Young Robin you are very strong, do you like circus?" a man looking like a wicked ugly witch whereas the other looks a lot like an angel wearing all white.

"What do you want? Let go of me" Robin yelled trying to struggle free.

The man looking like an angel lowers his face close to robin's face with a smirk "We want you"

The ugly faced man plugged a needle into his back neck and he was out.

8888888888888888888888

In the watch tower Batman was trying to communicate to Robin but there were no respond.

"Batman to Robin"

"So any luck with the kid?" Superman asked leaning against the table.

"There is no responds for the entire morning and there might be trouble" Batman sighed trying again.

"Batman to Robin do you read me?"

"Did you check his signal?" Superman asked looking at Batman.

"I checked it already the signal is from the park."

Diana entered the room eating ice cream when she noticed Superman was leaning over the computer.

"What's going on?" she asked as she had swallowed the ice cream that was in her mouth.

Superman turn to Diana "We are going to check Robin out."

Batman got up from his seat and hurried out followed by Superman.

Diana looks down at her container of ice cream then looked up as she saw superman's cap disappeared around the corner.

"Hay wait up I'm coming with you guys" she hurried after them.

8888888888888888888888

Batman's bat mobile landed in a distance out from sight and Superman along with Diana landed neatly on the ground in front of him.

Hurrying across the ground they saw Robin's backpack on the bench. Batman acted in instinct knowing that there was something very wrong in the scene right in front of them.

He grabbed the bag and fished out the tracer; it seems whom ever took Robin was very cleaver.

"Do you think this is a kidnap?" Diana asked looking around, Batman didn't answer as he searchers for clues.

So Superman answered looking around "It's kidnapping alright. The question is by whom?"

"There are footprints" Batman called out looking closely at the marks; Superman and Diana hurried to his side and bent down next to the spot.

"More or less there are two facing Robin and the other must be Robin's print" Batman examined the prints on the ground.

"There must have been a struggle" Superman commented, Batman and Diana nodded agreeing with his statement.

"Maybe some kids over saw something" Diana said looking over to a place not far from them.

They all got up; Batman and Superman went towards the kids while Diana stayed behind.

They came back a few minutes.

"Well?" Diana asked looking at them both.

**CHAPTER 4**

"Hay what's this?" Flash asked picking up a bracelet from Robin's nightstand.

"This kid's room surely is in good shape" Vixen remarked looking up at the bracelet in Flash's palm.

"That's a girl's bracelet" she commented.

8888888888888888888888

The whole group of justice league was in Wayne mansion help looking for clues that would lead to Robin.

"Don't worry Batman Robin is okay" Diana said trying to comfort him.

"Strange I couldn't get any readings from him" J'onn stated trying again to enter Robin's mind.

The rest of the gang was sitting around the kitchen waiting for their next move when J'onn gasped and fell off from his chair.

Supergirl helped him up and asked "What happened?"

He looks around then to Batman "It seems Robin does no longer exist."

"That's impossible" Diana choked out.

Flash and Vixen entered the kitchen.

"Found anything?" Batgirl asked.

Flash held up a bracelet "I only found this."

"That bracelet I've seen it before, but where?" John said thinking hard.

"So have I" Diana said stepping closer to examine the bracelet.

"What is Robin doing with a girl's bracelet?" Nightwing asked.

"Be sensitive, it's properly a gift to a girl" Batgirl snaps at him.

Batman was wondering the same thing where had he seen that bracelet then it hit him.

"This bracelet belongs to Hawkgirl" he said in a speed.

"Yeah, now I remember" Diana said while John nodding.

"What is her bracelet doing here?" Vixen asked.

Another voice answered for them "Because young master Robin wanted to help fix the bracelet."

The all turned to see Alfred pretending to dust the kitchen shelves.

"What do you mean? It's a normal bracelet" Diana asked looking at him to the others.

Alfred walked up to Flash "May I?" he asked holding out his hand.

Flash handed it to him and he twisted the ends of the bracelet together and whoosh a small bright light circles around the bracelet.

"Whoa!" Flash said in amazed as they all watch the butler twists the bracelet.

He handed it over to Batman as he gazed at it there were buttons on the side of the bracelet.

"What do you think these buttons do?" J'onn asked looking at the bracelet in batman's hand.

**CHAPTER 5**

"I think only Hawkgirl knows where Robin is" Diana said in the morning with everyone sitting here and there.

"Where is she?" Flash said.

"She is here" Alfred announced standing by the kitchen door.

Hawkgirl appears beside Alfred.

"How did she get here?" Vixen asked looking slightly disappointed looking over her shoulders.

"Looks like Robin don't keep his things as safety as he thought in here" Batman said holding up a control.

Flash flashes across to Hawkgirl grinning widely "Where have you been?" he demanded.

She gazed around the room "Hiding from the killers"

Flash's jaw dropped and looked out the window "There are assassins trying to get to you?"

"Wow big surprise, who won't want to kill tweety bird in earth?" Vixen smirked rolling her eyes heavenwards.

Hawkgirl was about to say something when Batman spoke.

"Enough, I got you here not to hear your complaints Vixen" Batman said eyeing her.

"If this makes you any better. The assassins are from my own planet happy now?" she asked.

"And how did you get to Robin's control?" she added looking at Batman.

"I have ways" he said giving her a Batman glare.

"What exactly do you all want?" she asked looking around suspiciously.

Flash looked towards her and said "Robin's missing since yesterday."

She blinks rapidly and Flash waves his hand in front of her face "Wings are you there?"

"Do you know something that we don't?" Diana asked curiously.

"Has he ever told any of you about his nightmares?" she asked remembering what Robin told her.

Batgirl spoke "Yeah, he told me about it and then he told Nightwing" jerks her thumb towards Nightwing.

"But neither of us knew this would happen. After all it's just a nightmare" he said looking closely at her.

"What has this got to do with nightmares?" John asks her suddenly.

"No nothing I was just wondering" she lied Batman was looking at her.

Something was up and she knows what it is he thought.

8888888888888888888888

Everyone stayed in the Wayne mansion for the night. Hawkgirl was wondering into robin's room looking for something to lead her to whom ever took her friend.

She came across a black card on the floor facing her. She bent down picking it up and turns it over:

THE CIRCUS IS IN TOWN

BE THERE!

She gasped softly looking under Robin's bed; too dark to see she reaches in and nothing was found.

There was someone standing in the door way watching her searching.

Finally the figure spoke "Looking for something?"

Hawkgirl jumped slightly hearing the voice, turning around to face the dark knight.

He opened the door wider "Looking for this?" he held up the bracelet.

"Yeah!" she said reaching out as he handed it over to her.

"That technology is very advance don't you think?"

"Maybe" putting on the object on her wrist

He narrowed his eyes at her in the dark and entered the room.

She felt uncomfortable in Robin's room now and made an attempt to leave, however Batman blocked her way.

"You have some explanations about Robin and his kidnappers?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Robin's been talking about his famous friend to Alfred" Batman pointed out.

"Of course Robin is Robin, the next generation protector for Gotham."

**Chapter 7**

The next morning all 5ive leaguers were having breakfast only Hawkgirl and Batman wasn't there.

Hawkgirl was still in her room clutching a device that she gave for Robin to attract different types of birds.

"Robin where are you?" she whispered to herself looking at the device.

8888888888888888888888

Batman was in his bat cave when Diana came in.

"Still searching for Robin?"

Typing on his keyboard in a speed

Diana was looking from him to the computer "Did you stay up all night?"

Again he didn't answer.

Diana put her hand over his, stopping him from typing; the looking into his eyes "Don't blame yourself for his disappearance."

He was getting edgy by every minute.

"I'll grab a bite" he said strolling out leaving Diana behind.

8888888888888888888888

Wait a minute, the circus. It has to be that freaky invisible circus she thought to herself grabbing hold of the card that she got from Robin's room. Looking at it the words were gone, only a blank card.

"How can I be so stupid?" she asked no one hitting her head and quickly stood up. The invisible circus has him she thought to herself.

She made her way out into the hallway and hurried to Alfred.

Alfred was dusting the shelves when she burst into the library.

"Alfred could you help me find a poetry book please"

He grins at her "I suppose you are looking for what master Wayne was looking for?"

She was deep in thought how could Batman know about this invisible circus?

"Actually did Robin left any poetry or rhyme lying anywhere?" she asked looking at the butler.

"As a matter of fact I found this on his night stand when I went into his room" he said taking out a piece of paper from his breast pocket and handing to her.

She opened it and smiled happily jumping up giving the butler a kiss on the cheek "Thank You" the butler smiled and continues his cleaning.

Hurrying out of the room she bumped into Batman whom was making his way to the kitchen.

"Sorry' she apologized and tried to leave, however Batman caught her arm.

"Where are you going?"

She swallowed hard "To the kitchen, I haven't eaten yet."

Letting her go "Care to where you exactly going?"

Sighing Batman wouldn't just let go on what ever she was planning to do.

"I'm going to the park where Robin was kidnapped" she finally breathed out.

"I'm going with you."

"What?" she asked already expecting this reaction?

"I mean no, you can't" hurrying down the stairs.

He caught up with her.

"We are talking about Robin, like you said the next Gotham protector."

Sighing "Okay but not more than two people; where I am going it is a place where many people get lost and never return." She warned.

They both hurried to the door when Flash spotted them.

"Hay what is the hurry guys?"

They didn't bother stopping which made the others suspicious.

They followed them down to the bat cave,

Batman got into his batmobile when the others arrive.

"Hay what's going on?" Flash asks again with everyone waiting for our reply.

"To the park" was all I said when we took off.

8888888888888888888888

Everyone was sanding in the park where Robin vanished; Hawkgirl was looking around here and here.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Superman asked his gaze following Hawkgirl.

"Where did you all say the footprints were?" she asked still looking around.

"Here," Batman said standing next to the visible footprints; Hawkgirl strolled then bent down next to the prints trying to figure out where they were facing.

"What are you doing?" Flash asked bending over to have a closer look, Diana shooed him.

Standing up and take out a piece of paper, then looking up at them "Okay now everyone keep quite while I read out loud."

"Why should we?" Vixen asked in annoyed, Hawkgirl shot her a hawk glare while everyone shooed her.

Hawkgirl cleared her voice and started to read:

_With blackest moss the flower pots_

_Were thickly crusted, one and all:_

_The rusted nails fell from the knots_

_That held the pear to the garble wall._

_The broken sheds look'd sad and strange:_

_Unlifted was the clinking latch;_

_Weeded and worn the ancient thatch _

_Upon the lonely moated grange._

_She only said 'My life is dreary'_

_He cometh not,' she said;_

_She said 'I am aweary, aweary,_

_I would that I were dead._

Instantly a hard wind swarm around the area; a door appeared in front of her, she grabbed hold of the knob when the others prepared to go in after her.

Turning around facing them "Where do you think you are all going"

"Going in after you" Flash replied looking confused.

"No one is going in only me" she told them.

"What? Who do you think you are?" Vixen asked looking angry.

"Someone who doesn't want you all to lose your lives."

"No I have to go in as well" Batman said without emotions.

"Fine!" Hawkgirl finally said.

"Whoa, why can he go and not us?" Flash demanded.

"What's behind the door?" Diana protested.

Hawkgirl sighed and opens the door knob "Ever heard about a hundred kids disappeared at the age of 5 in my planet?"

The green martin nodded and spoke "I've read about that only one out of a hundred had returned mysteriously after two years."

Hawkgirl opened the door and stepped in half way "Well you all are looking at that mysterious missing girl' she said and pulled Batman in before anyone could ask questions.

**Chapter 8:**

"Where are we?" Batman asks looking around.

"The invisible circus" Hawkgirl was also looking around "Hasn't changed much" muttered to herself.

Opening another door they entered another room full of flowers 'Yuck" Hawkgirl muttered to herself but Batman heard her comment.

Opening again another door full of animals roaming around

"Where are we again?" Batman asked in amazement looking around.

"Can't believe your eyes, can you?" she smirked looking around as well.

"This is real?"

"No just here to keep kids and the people that is wanted by these people."

"What people?"

"Invisible circus people"

Hawkgirl spotted a bird and called to it; it came flapping and landed on top of a table.

Talking Thanagarians language to the bird while Batman stood looking for Robin

The bird then flew away. "What did you ask your little bird friend?"

"I asked if he has seen any new kid roaming around here"

"And?"

"They went towards the right door"

Both Batman and Hawkgirl hurried to the door opening it and saw acrobatics, dancers, jugglers, magicians and much, much more.

Ducking behind curtains and big chairs making their way to the next door to the right.

Opening the door they found a very peaceful surrounding with waterfall, butterflies flying here and there. Batman spotted Robin sitting on the ground at the same time as Hawkgirl.

"Robin" Hawkgirl called out Robin jerks his head up getting up and ran towards them.

He crushes Hawkgirl with a huge and sobbed "I want to go home" he cried.

Hawkgirl patting him on the back as Batman looks on, "Is this place that has a life time illusion?"

"No" Robin sobs. "This place has evil in it. One minute it is beautiful the next there is darkness and something comes out and kills you" he said looking everywhere "Some kids are gone from here and there were blood."

"Let's get out of here" Hawkgirl said holding Robin's hand. "Plus I have some unfinished business to deal with these people."

Batman looks disturbed "You mean the 25 years ago thing?"

Hawkgirl never answered.

"Hay intruders" a joker screams

Batman hits hard in to his face "I hate jokers."

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes "Don't we all?"

8888888888888888888888

Entering into the hall where all the circus people were "Who are you two?" a clown asked looking from Hawkgirl to Batman then to Hawkgirl again. "Do I know you, you look awfully familiar?"

Hawkgirl gave him a sly smile "Guess what?"

"What?" the clown asks looking confused.

"I'm the missing little girl 25 years ago, remember me now?"

The clown's jaw dropped unable to speak, Hawkgirl reacted fast grabbing hold of his front shirt "Now I'm back!" she draw her arm back and strike hard into his face.

The others stopped doing their things and stared at their intruders.

"You!" cried a ballet dancer looking at Hawkgirl "You are that little girl that we have been searching for almost three years."

"Impossible, for years no one has escaped us" a joker said walking closer to them which was a mistake.

Batman strikes him down.

"ATTACK!" someone yelled.

"WAIT" Hawkgirl yelled holding out her hand while the other taking out a piece of paper out.

"I have a poem to read to you all as a Farwell" she said.

They muttered amongst each other finally the joker spoke "Fine."

Holding up a piece of paper in front of her, Robin pulls her arm "What are you doing?"

"Saying goodbye to these losers" she smirked.

"What?" Robin doesn't understand.

"Hawkgirl I don't think this would be a perfect time to read a poem" Batman said looking at her.

"Trust me!" she said with a wink.

She stars to read the poem:

_Day is light, dark is night_

_Summon the star tonight_

_Wish, wish upon all_

_For all we know _

_That it can blow._

_Good is light and dark is night,_

_No one leaves without a fight_

_Be on come, may they never exist._

_Till death is done unto them _

_And may eternity rest._

The whole room began to shred and shake violently.

"That bitch had just read out a spell" the joker cried out.

"That spell it belongs… belongs to…" the magician cried out.

"Yep remember you taught me" she smirked.

The entire place began to shake and rumble, everything falling apart, however there was a strange light covering the three intruders.

8888888888888888888888

"They've gone for almost one whole day" John said in worried.

"Don't worry, after all she had survived the 25 year old destructor," green martin assured him.

"We…" Superman was disrupted by a scream.

Everyone looking up towards the noise coming from the atmosphere

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Robin screams as he fell and bam onto the ground.

"Ouch!" he groaned.

Soon Batman fell from the sky, this time Superman flew up to catch him.

Landing "Where is Hawkgirl?" Superman asked.

They waited for a while but Hawkgirl never come flying down.

"Where is bird girl?" Vixen asked looking from Robin to Batman.

"What do you expect? Fly away from you of course" he smirked as the others laughed.

"So what happened?" Superman asked.

"Looks like there will be no more Invisible Circus" Batman replied.

Robin spotted Hawkgirl flying high in the air with the other birds.

THE END


End file.
